


Fighting Doesn't Make You a Hero

by TriplePirouette



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: StuntCoordinator!Steve meets Actress!Peggy, who is an absolute menace when it comes to stunts. AU, Tumblr Ask Box FicJust a short drabble/idea I might revisit one day.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fighting Doesn't Make You a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon: The first time they meet, Peggy accidentally punches Steve in the face and breaks his nose.
> 
> Prompted by CaptainPeggyCarterIsMySexuality: Meet Ugly Steggy
> 
> Also 100% inspired by Haley Atwell constantly punching Stuntmen on the set of Agent Carter.

He was, in theory, appropriately warned when he took the job.

He just hadn’t taken that warning seriously.

“Don’t get too close,” they’d told him. “Keep a good distance and talk through the whole thing,” they said.

Even the director had warned that while she was worth the extra on-set insurance, she was a menace.

But no. He didn’t believe that the cute little brunette actress, one Peggy Carter, could surprise him, never mind hurt him, decorated veteran turned stunt coordinator Captain Steve Rogers.

And that’s how he ended up flat on his back on set, blood dripping down the back of his throat due to what he assumed was a broken nose, with Peggy standing over him in full Wonder Woman costume and make-up.

“Oh, fuck,” she murmured, holding her hand to her chest. “I’ve hit another one.” 

~*~

* * *

He couldn’t stay away from her, it was literally in his contract he had to be on set with her every day. He was starting to understand why the rehearsal fight coordinator had quit.

That very first day, in the very first run through of the first fight scene she’d managed to break his nose. Still sore and black and blue, he tried to smile though it, lord knew he’d been through worse in the Army.

Day two he was giving her a quick review on how to get out of a headlock with the main villain. He had her locked tight against his body and she kicked before she twisted, instead of twisting before she kicked like he was saying out loud, and caught him between the legs with the spike heel of her boot.

He doubled over in pain, Peggy turning and staring at him, her hands over her mouth. “Oh lord, I’m sorry.”

“Twist, then kick,” he grumbled. With a deep breath he stood, looking at her. “Ok, try it again.”

She barely moved her hands away from her face. “You’re… you’re going to let me try it again?”

He motions for her to come back to him. “Better me than Bob over there,” he mumbled, gesturing with his head to the nervous actor who will doing the stunt with her in a few minutes. He talked her through it again, and this time pops his hips back just in time to avoid her heel again.

It takes three more times before she gets it right, and he calls out the moves from behind the camera, saving Bob’s crotch from the assault that’s left him still sore.

“Why does she have spike heels on, anyway?” he asks one of the costume assistants between takes. “They’re the farthest thing away from tactical gear as you can get.”


End file.
